


A Purrfect Ending

by lexthewreck



Series: Black Butler Oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, neko ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Phantomhive is turned into a neko by a potion-soaked dart. Our favorite cat-loving butler can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purrfect Ending

In an empty alleyway in downtown London, where the air was stale and garbage littered the ground, the young Earl Phantomhive stood leaning lazily against a brick wall, watching his demon butler fight off an enemy of the queen, the boys one blue eye taking in the proceedings apathetically. It had come as a bit of a surprise to the Earl and his butler that the criminal was a shapeshifter, so the altercation was lasting longer than originally anticipated. Ciel was bored. More than that, it was ten minutes past suppertime, now, so Ciel was  _hungry_ and bored.

"Hurry up, Sebastian," the child demanded, vexation dripping from his voice in the way that all nobles seemed to learn. "I want to go home."

The expected, "Yes, my Lord," came in a tone as smooth as honey, the demon not even slightly out of breath, and the eye-patched Earl seemed slightly less irritated, though not entirely appeased.

Suddenly, a stray dart from the battle sliced through the air, the almost whistling sound it produced drawing Ciel's attention away from his butler. As he saw the projectile approaching, he yelled, "Sebastian!"

Said butler quickly finished off his opponent and rushed to his master's side but not before the dart pierced the flesh of Ciel's arm.

"Young Master! Young Master!" Sebastian called worriedly, but Ciel couldn't respond. Darkness ate at the corners of his vision, pulling him under, and the last thing Ciel was aware of was Sebastian's heartbeat against his ear as the demon lifted him to a tailcoat-covered chest and ran off into the night.

* * *

 

When Ciel awoke, it was to his candlelit bedroom. He looked around groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. With a confusing blur of images flitting through his mind, he called, "Sebastian." Less than five seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door swung open and revealed the lean form of the butler, who was wearing a carefully blank look. He walked into the room, saying, "Young Master, are you feeling well, now?"

"Yes," he replied. "What was in that dart?"

"A potion of sorts, it seems. It had a few... _int_ _eresting_ side effects," he informed Ciel ominously.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked impatiently.

Instead of answering, the demon moved across the room to pick up a handheld mirror. He returned to his master's side and handed it to him.

Taking the mirror with a grumble, Ciel glanced at his reflection. He stopped. He stared. "Sebastian," he said calmly, "are these _cat_ ears?"

A smirk graced Sebastian's lips. "Yes, my Lord."

At the confirmation, Ciel lost it. "Why the _hell_ do I have cat ears?" he raged loudly.

"That is not the only result of the dart, my Lord. If I may?" he inquired.

With Ciel's approval, he lifted him from the bed and stood him on the floor. A sudden brush against his thighs startled Ciel, and Sebastian barely withheld a chuckle when the boy turned only to find nothing there. This happened a few more times before the boy yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Sebastian said, "I believe the object of your ire is your tail, Young Master."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly more. "My what?" he said lowly, dangerously. He turned his head to find his tail swaying behind him. There was a tense pause. "I look bloody ridiculous!" he exclaimed loudly.

"If I may object, my lord." Ciel's attention was turned to the raven haired butler. "I can't help but find it quite...adorable."

"Adorable!" Ciel glared balefully at Sebastian. The young Earl picked up the blue-furred tail in his hands. "I am the Earl of Phantomhive! I am supposed to be fearsome, not adorable!"

He was about to continue his rant when the best sensation he'd ever felt washed over him. He leaned into it, eyes closing, and a rumbling, purring noise crawled up his throat and out his mouth.

A smooth chuckle made Ciel crack his eyes open slightly. Sebastian was smiling fondly at him, and he had his arm stretched out to Ciel. A moment later the boy jerked away as he realized: _Sebastian had been petting him!_

"Sebastian, you bloody fool! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Were you not enjoying it my Lord?" he said, all-too-innocently.

Ciel blushed and stuttered before eventually saying, "That's beside the point!"

Sebastian smirked. "It may wear off shortly, Young Master. In the meantime..." Sebastian started petting Ciel again.

Ciel wanted to be angry, but Sebastian's fingers behind his ears had him unable to form a coherent thought.

After a few moments of this, Ciel felt himself being lifted into familiar arms. Sebastian's scent washed over him, so much more potent with his kitty senses. It made him feel safe and warm. He heard the shifting of his mattress, and then Sebastian was petting him again. Ciel was laying on his left side on Sebastian's chest as the butler sat with his back to the headboard. Sebastian's left hand started stroking down Ciel's side through the thin fabric of his white night shirt. Ciel's purrs intensified, tail swaying happily, ears twitching. Sebastian's heartbeat was steady under his ear. The gloved hand continued up and down Ciel's side before it slid further down, to the boy's bare thigh.

Ciel's purrs sputtered at the unexpected contact, his body tensing. Sebastian quickly soothed him with gentle cooing and the continued stroking of Ciel's ears by the butler's right hand, and he smiled as relaxation once again rendered the body above him pliant.

The hand on Ciel's thigh traced up under the night shirt, cupping the flesh of his rear and squeezing softly. The motion pulled a sound from Ciel's throat. He was too overwhelmed by all the other stimuli his butler was providing to find the gestures curious.

Moving his hand around, the demon held his master's cock, the limb soft in his grip. With gentle motions, he began stroking it while still petting Ciel. Light kisses were placed down the side of the boy's face and along his throat.

Ciel shivered and squirmed slightly in pleasure. He leaned into the touches, wanting more. Sebastian obliged, biting the column of his throat, jerking faster at the stiffening length in his hand.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured huskily, hips thrusting slightly.

Sebastian continued teasing his little master until he was completely hard. He then turned gently, easing Ciel onto his back on the mattress. Ciel whimpered when Sebastian pulled back.

"Shush, my Lord," Sebastian encouraged. He started unbuttoning the shirt that hid from his eyes the body he'd been caressing. Once it was gone, thrown to the far reaches of the room, Sebastian braced himself on his forearms over Ciel who instantly grabbed for him. The butler leaned down and kissed the boy's pink lips for the first time. He let out a groan at the taste and flicked his tongue out. Ciel leaned into it, kissing back with enthusiasm enough to make up for his inexperience.

Sebastian kissed his way down the column of the boy's throat and chest. He pulled hard nipples into his mouth in turn, rolling them with his tongue. Pants, groans, and purrs came from the Earl as the butler went down further, taking the pulsing cock into his mouth. Ciel jerked up, hands tangling into Sebastian's black locks as cries of pleasure were rung out of him.

His master's musky taste made Sebastian's already straining cock pulse from its confines. He sucked harder, licking and bobbing his head. One hand traced the skin of his waist while the other cupped the boy's balls. Ciel's trail wrapped around one of Sebastian's wrists as his muscles tightened and spanned and he released into Sebastian's mouth with a sound that could easily be mistaken for pain.

Sebastian swallowed down everything Ciel gave him, milking him dry until he became oversensitive.

Ciel was boneless, malleable, and blissed out. He looked amazing spread out on the blue of his bed, hair in a disarray, pale skin flushed. His eyes were glazed over, ears and tail flicking lazily.

Sebastian couldn't take any more. In a few quick movements, Sebastian pulled out his cock and started jerking himself. He tilted his head back, groaning loudly. It didn't take long. A few more fast jerks had him spilling his cum over Ciel's torso, letting out long, broken groans.

As he came down from his high, he collapsed beside his master, pulling the still purring figure into his chest.

Sebastian knew Ciel would be livid tomorrow, but it was more than worth it. For now, he and Ciel curled up and basked in their afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
